


High Rollers & Smooth Talkers

by RJ_Nari



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJ_Nari/pseuds/RJ_Nari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people could be one or the other - if you can't be a high roller with lady luck on your side it pays to be a smooth talker...that's what Zero's learnt living as a poor jazz musician in 1920's New York</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Encounter

When Zero Kiryuu woke up with agonizing pain in his chest and a large man standing over him who currently had a shotgun pointed at Zero's head... that was when he knew that his bad luck wasn't over really it had only been on having a nap.

Now that he thought about it maybe getting involved with Yuuki was a bad idea...from the moment he'd met her nothing about their relationship had been chance ever since their accidental encounter.

Thus proving he really should have knocked on wood when he said his day couldn't get any worse.

6 Months Earlier

The soft jazz music played on the gramophone and cigarette smoke floated through the air of the dingy club. Zero had been waiting at the bar for twenty minutes now for Kaito to get his ass down there.

He sighed for the sixth time that hour and slapped down some money on the counter for his glass of cheap whiskey he'd been slowly drinking, it was obvious by now the lazy bastard wasn't coming.

"Hey Zero you leavin' already?" the bartender asked as he wiped the glasses clean with a rag, it was the middle of the afternoon so the place was virtually empty.

"Yeah Touga...I got somewhere to be" he said putting on his jacket and fedora then picked up his old tired looking guitar case.

"Grrr how many times do I have to tell you it's Detective Yagari to you brat...and tell that damn no good Uncle of yours to come down an' help me out!" the older man complained running his hand through his own messy black hair.

"Yeah yeah old man" Zero muttered and the soft jingle of the bell above the door as he walked out.

Zero leaned against the brick wall outside and pulled on his already loosened tie as the summer sun beat down on his pale skin. He had nowhere to be until he had to go to his dead end job as a security guard at the local department store later in the evening, he could almost hear the screams now of the rich little bitches ran around drooling over the latest imported fashions; it made him sick.

He thought maybe he'd walk around for a bit hell maybe even go over to see Jinmu about that gig he'd supposedly secured for them...anything to avoid having to go back to that rat hole of an apartment he unfortunately also had to share with his twin brother Ichiru and their 'friend' Kaito Takamiya.

Ah! Yes the late 1920's where the rich got richer and the poor poorer and in New York the Mafia was around every back alley...yeah it wasn't that good of a time to be a musician in a three piece jazz band when most people wanted swing.

"I'm tellin' ya Zero my boy people just don't want to hear that black music...now come on you're a talented boy just play what the mainstream wanna hear an' ya'll be swimmin' in it" Jinmu told him whilst chomping on his cigar "I'm sorry the gig fell through, that's just how the biz is kid anyway Kaito came round earlier an' picked up ya cheque for that show down in Jersey last week" he rambled on as he handed Zero different pay cheque "this is the one for your backing up Dolly honestly without you there it would've gone to shambles, ya know what I mean she's alright but she's all tits an' no brains".

Zero stared down at the slip of paper, he examined the number on it closely "I only got $40 bucks last time I did a back up gig...this time you gave me $70" he said his voice low and threatening "I've been wondering for some time if you've been holdin' out on us Jinmu"

"Honest I haven't, would I do that to ya?" he told him nervously rubbing the scar that ran across his face "I knew ya parents! Why would I try to rip ya off".

"I think you'd rip off your grandma, I only came here because you were the cheapest manager around and now I find you skimming" Zero was almost yelling now and picked the middle aged man up by his suspenders "I bet if I go home the cheque you gave Kaito will've less as well".

"Okay okay here's $100 and lets call it even" he bargained shoving some bills into Zero's hand "Now get out before I call da cops...see how far you get in this town without my help ya stuck up brat".

"Fine! I'm gone and screw you!" Zero shouted and slammed the glass paneled door on his way out of the office.

Damn him! Here he was living week to week barely making ends met and the person who was supposed to help them had tried to screw them over...though he guessed that's how it'd always been hell his Mom and Dad were supposed to take care of them and they're dead so why not someone outside the family.

Just as he was in the middle of his mental rant someone crashed into him.

Zero glared up at whoever had knocked him over...as if his day could get any worse.

"Omph! Opps sorry!" A teenage girl apologized "I'm so sorry mister" dusting off her skirt quickly and glanced around left and right nervously.

"What's your problem?!" He couldn't help but shout at the obviously frightened girl.

Suddenly he noticed some people running down the street, they looked like some pretty nasty pieces of work and Zero felt kind of sorry for her "Quick in here" he ordered her and grabbed her small wrist pulling her along with him as he ran into a near bye alleyway between the rundown shopfronts.

He held her to his chest as the idiots chasing them ran straight past.

"So you wanna tell me what that was about?" he asked her.

"Mister Takuma warned be not to wander off...I just asked for directions and the men came up to me and tried to hold me down" she said still a little scared "So I kicked one of the bastards right between the legs just like Miss Ruka taught me and ran like the wind...I'm so sorry I ran into you and thank you for helping me...oh I'm Yuuki by the way Yuuki Kuran" Yuuki said exuberantly and held out her gloved hand while she rearranged her pink cloche hat that sat lopsided on his short brunette hair with the other.

He shook her hand briefly though not really sure why such a young girl was being so formal.

"The name's Zero Kiryuu, you're not from around here are you?" Zero replied tipping his hat to her slightly.

"No, I was born here in the city but the past few years I've been away at boarding school in Georgia" Yuuki said "I don't know how I can ever thank you Mister Kiryuu" she look down at his guitar case "you're a musician aren't you well you just must come play at my brother's club I'm sure he'd let you knowing what you did for me -"

He cut her off before she started her nervous ranting again "For starters stop calling me mister okay Zero's fine and second do you always go around spilling such personal info at the drop of a hat I could've been a serial killer for all you know" really did someone put opium in the boards coffee or something "and I don't need you to do that I make my own way... anyway I just did whatever anyone else would do" he lied and was being unintentionally stubborn about it.

"Oh...okay" she murmured softly.

Suddenly Yuuki jumped when she heard a car honk its horn.

"Miss Yuuki I have been looking everywhere for you, just imagine what Kaname would say if I couldn't find you" a tall blonde haired man called out as he ran across the street.

"I am sorry Mister Takuma, I just got distracted for a second and then I was lost, this good sir saved my life" Yuuki tried to explain as he lead her away.

"That's alright Miss Yuuki now lets get back, your brother just got back from his trip and he would like to see you" Takuma told her.

"Goodbye Zero...I would really like to see you again if that would be possible okay" She called back to Zero as she waved goodbye.

Zero sighed, now was that some unneeded excitement or what? 'I think I better just go back home' he thought and walked back in the opposite direction he had been going in originally.

&.&.&

The apartment wasn't much the place was built only fifteen years ago, just before the Great War, and sadly it was already a piece of crap. Their place was on the fourth floor at the back of the building, a shit little one bed with a tiny kitchenette and a bathroom that had only a shower and a toilet.

Oh well it was all they could afford and at least it had windows.

Heh...yeah right it was so cold in winter he and Ichiru had to sleep curled up together to keep warm...the cold even drove the rats and cockroaches away that year.

He opened the door and wondered if he really wanted to complete the trek up the three flights of stairs to get up there.

Half an hour later when he finally got up to his place guess who was there to greet him.

"Zero where the hell have you been?" his brother nagged him "Did you get the money?" right, he just had to remind him of what happened with Jinmu...that's just what he needed right now.

"Yeah yeah Kaito got it already now you go badger him unless you want him to go blow it on booze and hookers" Zero muttered throwing his jacket and hat on a hook and flopped down on the sofa knowing it would piss Ichiru off.

"Get your damn feet off Zero I just fucking cleaned" he complained as he pulled Zero's legs of the sofa.

"Well if you'd just get a job you wouldn't have to be stuck around here cleaning all day, honestly am I the only one who pulls their weight around here" the older man moaned running a hand through his own slightly shorter silver hair.

"Really what's your problem?" Ichiru asked sitting down next to him.

"Jinmu cut us...I...caught him skimming from our fees and...I just exploded at him" he whispered with his head in his hands.

"It's okay we can find another manager, did you get the money back?" Ichiru questioned him "How's your ear?"

"Jesus brother is money all you care about, I wonder if you're not a mobster some days" Zero replied "...it just hurts a little sometimes...I can deal stop being such a mother hen your health is worse than mine" he punched him in the arm playfully.

"Kaito's out wanna go through his stuff? I think he won some last week at poker" he joked "can't trust a drummer I say"

"Yeah...he'd sell you glass saying it's diamond the bastard swindler" Zero agreed shaking his head in mock disgust "So anything on the radio?" he stood up walking over to the beat up standing piano in the corner and started playing some random tunes absentmindedly.


	2. Chinese Whispers

It was 2 in the morning and Zero had just gotten to sleep by the time Kaito came stumbling into the apartment reeking of bourbon and cheap perfume with a cigarette hanging from his lips.

Ichiru had gone out again to who knows where so Zero was stuck alone with the damn drunk.

Hopefully he'd just fall asleep on the sofa instead of wandering around keeping him up when he was trying to get his precious sleep.

"Kaito shut the hell up!" he called out from the bedroom as he heard the front door slam loudly. If Kaito hadn't been a son of one of Yagari's friends and they couldn't find anyone else who wanted to be their drummer he probably would have kicked the inconsiderate asshole to the curb long ago.

When he woke up later that day the sun was already high in the sky and there was music blaring through the radio.

"Wow you're finally up I thought I'd have to get the smelling salts out again" his brother joked polishing his trumpet as Zero meandered into the living room in his pajamas with bleary eyes and his silver hair sticking up everywhere.

"What time is it?" he grumbled rubbing his face tiredly.

"Half past three...oh and Touga called, he's got a message for you" Ichiru said staring up at him "God Zero! You look like crap".

"That's nice to know Ichiru..." Zero murmured sarcastically "Why the hell didn't you wake me?!" dashing back into the bedroom and hurried around as quickly as his sleep addled brain would let him to get dressed.

"Well for one thing I didn't want my hand bitten off, you know you sleep bite bro... I wonder sometimes if you're not secretly a vampire" he called through the open door.

Zero quickly threw on a clean shirt and black tie then pulled on his pants and braces, he didn't really like them but at least his pants weren't falling down because they didn't fit him anymore.

"Yeah but like hell I'd drink you're blood" he joked as he rushed through grabbing his jacket and hat.

"Zero...forgot your shoes!" Ichiru yell out to him just before he slipped out the door and Zero had to run back to slip them on before leaving.

"I'll see you later, kick Kaito's ass for me okay" he replied and then ran down the stairs.

&.&.&

It took him about forty minutes to get down to Yagari's bar The Bloody Rose dodging pedestrians, cars and one horse drawn carriage on the way.

He took a brief moment to catch his breath and compose himself "Hey old man Ichiru said you called, what is all this all about?" he asked taking off his fedora as he opened the door.

"Nice to know I can be of service kid" Yagari spat and continued to wipe down the counter. Some of the other customers looked over curiously then turned away when Zero glared at them.

"Just tell me already..." he whispered sitting down on a stool leaning forward on his elbows.

"Guy said his name was Hanabusa Aidou supposedly the manager of the club he works at heard about your little band and wants you to play there, it's some nightclub called Crimson Moon in Manhattan" he explained "Talked to an old friend over there turns out the place actually exists".

"You couldn't have told me all that over the phone...hell you could've told Ichiru" Zero argued "What's with all the paranoia?".

"I heard you had a falling out with Jinmu, a couple of ya guys called up before that Aidou guy wanting to know where to get in contact with you" Yagari said his brown creased with worry "What's going on with you kid? Not that I don't like you or anything but I don't appreciate having to play messenger boy".

"God...I'm 23 years old stop calling me kid, damn it old man" he growled "Anyway I'm thinking of getting a new job Ichiru can't work and I don't care if you knew his dad Kaito's a damn drunk bum...I'm just sick of this life alright".

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself they're plenty of people out there worse off than you and with not nearly as much talent" he ordered Zero slapping him on the shoulder "Go to this address okay it's a gig and at least you'll be able to pay the rent, I'll only tell you this once Zero...if you can do anything to change your life you have no right to complain but if you couldn't do anything then there's nothing to regret" Yagari patted Zero's head softly "You know who said that? Your Pa, so don't go around hating your life when you've got such a gift...if he could see you now he'd be rollin' in his grave".

"Shut up" Zero spat angrily as his hand covering his left ear "You don't know what happened to them! You were already retired, I was the one who found them! I have to live with the consequences everyday" he turned himself around so his left side was facing Yagari "Now get me a beer... I don't wanna have come all this way for nothing".

Touga gave up, there was no point trying to talk to the kid when he would get like this...though he'd been this way for the last ten years even after Kaien had adopted him and his brother.

Zero could still remember his mother, she was beautiful with her long blonde hair and violet eyes. He stared down at a photo of the Kiryuu's that was taken when he was twelve years old... only a year before her death...both their deaths. His father had short silver hair just like his brother and he did but with narrow charcoal eyes as black as night.

The police never caught their murderers and the two boys went to live with their dear old uncle Kaien Cross. He'd been the one investigating his parents deaths even though Zero's mom was his sister...the other cops had been busy on a Mafia sting.

Zero quickly put the picture away in his back pocket.

"Zero..." Ichiru asked.

"Ring Kaito we have a show tonight" he told him his voice flat and emotionless.

"Okay...but that's a little short notice isn't" Ichiru said handing him a cup of coffee.

"I don't care we need the money and you know I don't work until Monday" Zero said not wanting any argument "If you can't get him to come back threaten to burn his playing cards and tell Hanadagi about how he's banging his daughter".

"Didn't Hanadagi threaten I quote 'If I see you scum sucking sewer rat anywhere near my little girl they'll be picking body parts out of the fishes stomachs for the next twenty years' unquote" Ichiru reiterated what the old race horse owner had yelled with air quotes.

"Yep...well it's his fault for kissing her at her brother's wedding" he laughed softly remembering how it had gone down "What you think I wouldn't?"

"You really can be a right jerk you know" his brother muttered and walked over to the phone to call their perpetually missing drummer.

"Yeah yeah like I haven't been called worse at work" Zero said smirking and picked up his guitar.

&.&.&

It was nine o'clock by the time the three of them arrived at the club.

"You're a sadist Zero I mean really threatening to ring old man Hanadagi...that's just cruel man" Kaito complained and poked him in the shoulder with his drum sticks.

"Shut up stop complaining or I'll do it anyway" Zero threatened as he went over his sheet music one last time, they'd be doing two songs as a warm up for another band but what could he complain from what Yagari had told him their money was legit.

"Ichiru come on back me up" Kaito continued.

"I think you should do what my dear brother told you and shut up while you're ahead" Ichiru shot back as he looked down his trumpet for blockages even though he'd only just cleaned it.

Suddenly a short auburn haired man stepped into the room they'd been told to wait in "You guys are on in ten minutes" he told them twiddling a clarinet in his hands.

"Hey Senri have you seen the band for tonight Aidou said they were placed back here" Zero heard a familiar male voice say though he couldn't remember where from.

"Yeah there here Ichijou" the younger man replied his electric blue eyes staring up boredly.

"How times do I have to tell you to call me Takuma?" the other said cheerfully.

'Takuma...' Zero thought 'That's the guy from yesterday with the little girl' he thought the gig was a little too sudden. He growled under his breath a little but a gig was a gig after all and better yet a paying gig.

"Come on guys" he ordered them picking up his guitar case and sheet music.

Walking out on stage wasn't a rush...he didn't care for audiences. After working evenings in a major department store screaming crowds just doesn't get you going. It was like any other club he'd played in...dancing girls, a bar in the back...the usual.

"Good evening" Takuma announced as Zero sat down at the piano "Tonight we have for you a new band, please welcome The Hunters"

Zero's hands flew across the keys as he and Kaito started a fast up beat tune.

"I dream a nightmare for you...You're a money hungry woman...A vampire that bled me dry...I dream what happened to me...Will happen to you...You left me here...Beat black and blue...I'll bleed ya dry...Cut you up and make you cry..." Zero sang with Ichiru joining them on his trumpet.

"You originally...Had my sympathy...I took your word...And you took my heart...But you aren't getting away with it" as he broke into the chorus and the beat picked up he noticed someone in the crowd, a tall man with one red eye "Now you've got yourself a new man...Diamonds and jewels hanging from everything...A fancy new diamond ring...But you're miserable" he blinked and he was gone "You call...Me up out of the blue...Telling me you want me back...I'm not gonna cut you any slack...Now you're not happy...I don't really care...You say everything's crappy...You're a gold digger...You're lies are getting thicker" he looked around his eyes wide unwanted memories coming forward but he kept on singing, he was a professional after all "You've got yourself a new man...Diamonds and jewels hanging from everything...A fancy new diamond ring...But you're miserable" as the first song ended he mentally sighed barely hearing the light rapping of applause.

He knew Ichiru was watching him and was slightly worried. He was a brat but he definitely cared about him.

Zero nodded to Kaito and immediately started their second song which was had slightly less sad lyrics mixed with a similar upbeat happy beat. "Jump, jump up and down...Burn to the sound...Whispers from a thousand miles away...Sound like shouts...In an empty room...You're voice is lost...Everything is too loud...When you're heart is found...I can't believe my ears...I can't understand a word you're saying...Sing a song...I know...So I can sing along...Always jumping around...From one scene to the next...I blink and I miss you...I tried to follow along...But you're singing...An unfamiliar song..." he sang before taking a break for Ichiru's solo.

"I can't believe my ears...I can't understand a word you're saying...Sing a song...I know...So I can sing along...I know you know...What I'm saying...You just want to have a song...Only you can sing...I tried to listen...But I had to grab onto something...So I wasn't pulled along...I don't the words...But I remember the tune...And it's like swords...To my heart" his voice faded to a whisper as he continued for a little while on his guitar before the song finished to a much better knew the best way to get gigs in clubs was to have fast upbeat melodies...it gave the dancing girls something to move to.


	3. Back Stage Pass

Zero was surprised when Takuma told him he had been invited up to the VIP lounge.

Normally he would have declined but he was curious as to who would hire them on such a short notice or without ever having heard them before.

As he walked up the stairs Ichiru whispered to him "Are you sure this is a good idea the last time this happened the manager tried to blackmail you into having sex with him".

"Yeah and I shot him in the leg didn't I" he whispered back to his brother "Don't worry I'll be fine, just get ready to run if you hear gunfire" he joked.

The VIP lounge over looked the side of stage and was decked out in red and white with drapes covering the walls and low couches. Obviously they were going for a look that was rich but at the same time casual and laid back.

"Mister Zero you came!" a girl called out "You were very good don't you think so big brother?" it was Yuuki from the other day, she turned around to ask the man sitting on the chaise his long legs stretched out in front of him and his head leaning on his hand looking positively bored even more so than that Shiki kid.

"Yes it was quite enjoyable, normally the crowds only love music filled with lyrics about sex" he stated "When Yuuki originally asked if your band could play tonight I said no...I listened to one of your records first I wasn't able to let some unknown on my stage so don't think I only hired you because you happened to help my sister, I'm not that charitable" he smirked a little.

'God even if he is attractive and is paying me he's such a arrogant prick' Zero thought...honestly you would have to be an amoeba not to notice how good looking the older man was or at least that's how he rationalized his observations.

"I'm Kaname Kuran by the way, I am owner and manager of this establishment" he introduced himself and Zero could feel Kuran's garnet eyes looking him up and down almost like a predator examining it's prey.

Zero decided to play nice for once in his life seeing as they hadn't been paid yet "It's quite nice though I hadn't heard of it before" he commented as he sat down.

"We opened in September 1926, we been running for ten months now" Kaname replied slinking closer to him on the chaise which wasn't hard seeing as it only seated two.

"That's a short time to have so many patrons" he asked "I've been on the circuit for three years now and I hadn't heard of any new clubs being opened not even underground ones" his violet eyes shined with curiosity just like a cat.

"We only allow a select clientele" Kaname explained "What I want to know is what a pretty girl such as yourself is doing playing in clubs"

In his mind he growled 'Think of the money Zero!' Ichiru's voice echoed through his head and he calmed down "Well I not a girl I'm a man" he stated in his best mellow voice.

"Oh sorry" he apologized in an almost sincere tone.

"That's alright" Zero said waving it off 'Yeah right you're sorry you arrogant maniacal bastard if there wasn't money on the line and Yuuki here I would have put a bullet in your groin' he thought laughing insanely in his mind.

"Good, now would you like a drink" he asked pouring a glass of wine for himself.

"No sorry I better go my brother will be worrying about me...goodnight Mister Kuran" Zero said politely as he could.

"Oh, that's okay and please call me Kaname... Yuuki will you show Zero back to band area" Kaname told her, to tell the truth he was amazed she'd stayed quiet through the entirety on their conversation just watching the two of them...he wondered what his little sister was planning.

&.&.&

"I hope you saw that too...Because if not...You can just get blindsided...But hey that's anything but new...Everyone saw that but you...Don't blame me...I tried to warn you...Like I did long ago too" Zero sang softly as he played the piano his shoulders slumped forward and his head resting against his sheet music.

"You've been walking around...For a long time...With your eyes closed...How does the night sound...Filled with gunshots...I bet it's loud...I bet it's loud" he had been thinking about the man he thought he'd seen when he was up on stage, the man with one blue eye and one red.

"I don't being ignored...and I don't like where...This is going toward...I'm just gonna wait around here...Sitting here getting bored...If you don't wanna listen to me...Then that's your own fault...You'll see" he just hadn't been able to get the image out of his head.

He started the chorus again and already his fingers hurt from playing "You've been walking around...For a long time...With your eyes closed...How does the night sound...Filled with gunshots..." he always played the piano when he needed to think.

"I warned you...It'll be your own fault...When the body is found..." his voice fell to a whisper "You've been walking around...For a long time...With your eyes closed...How does the night sound".

Now that he thought about it Kaname had almost a resemblance to the man...as if he could be related.

Blood covered the walls and was soaked into the carpet, the partially dried blood made his shoes tacky. His parents laid on the floor, his father on top of his mother as if he had tried to protect her.

He wasn't supposed to be there...after dropping Ichiru off at the hospital he'd remembered he forgotten his school bag and gone back to get it.

Through the open door he saw two men probably in their thirties, they were in the study going through documents searching for something.

Zero gasped and quickly covered his mouth but it was too late.

"You hear that?" one of them said softly "I thought you said there wasn't anyone else"

"Shut up moron I said there shouldn't be, the bitch has kids remember" the other growled.

He heard the click of a gun being loaded, Zero remembered the sound from the last school holidays when Mister Yagari had taken him and Ichiru to the shooting range and taught them how to shoot.

"I told you we leave no loose ends" the man said and came out into the lounge room. Zero was frozen he couldn't move he was so scared.

The man was tall with dark brownish red hair, the lower half of his face was covered with a bandanna but Zero could he was smirking. There was one thing he would always remember about him....his eyes one dark red and the other blue.

"You really picked the wrong day to come home early kid" he said to Zero as stood a couple of feet in front of him and pointed his pistol at the boy's head.

Bang!

He felt the pain in the side of his head as the bullet punched through his temple and out the back of his head. Zero fell to the floor blood pouring out of his skull and everything went silent.

Bang!

Pain shoot from his lower back as another bullet went into him.

After that he went unconscious, he guessed their neighbours must have heard the gunshots or something because the next thing he knew he was lying in a hospital bed with a drip in his arm and bandage around his head with Ichiru and Uncle Kaien was sitting next to his bed.

They told him he'd been out for three days.

Cross had been the lead detective on the case even though he was his mother's older brother but unfortunately the rest of the homicide squad in his precinct had been busy on some big mafia case. Cross and his then rookie partner Ouri had done their best but they couldn't find anything that could lead to a suspect let alone someone being convicted.

Zero had been looking for the red and blue eyed man ever since.

His hand went up to touch his left ear, he hadn't heard anything out of it since he had been shot.

He jumped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder and he turned his head "Zero...are you gonna sit around all day playing the damn piano or are you going to get breakfast, it's your turn remember" his brother reminded him shocking him out of his revelry.

"Yeah sure" he replied as he stood up from the bench "Don't sneak up on me like that".

It was late at night and Zero was still thinking about the night before. He laid on his back staring up at the cracked plaster ceiling listening to the wall clock tick away the minutes. He'd spent all day thinking either about the man in the club or Kaname and what a jerk he was.

"Hey what's going on with you? I can here you thinking" Ichiru asked punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Nothing" he murmured and turned over onto his side.

"Nothing Ze? You were singing Ignored when I came back this morning and the song you wrote after Mom and Dad's death" Ichiru argued and hit him in the head with his pillow.

"I wrote that about Sayori you moron" he said trying to get to sleep "Anyway I don't want to talk about so just go to sleep".

He'd written it about a 15 year old girl named Sayori he'd known she'd been shot while working the street, he met her through his Dad's job...he never knew what it was but Zero guessed it was something to do with the police because he was always meeting with cops or lawyers. When Zero was twelve she was telling his dad about some big Mafia boss and he'd warned her about working while the trial was on.

They'd been friends, her and Zero even though there was a three year age gap she was the first friend he'd had outside of his family.

But Ichiru was right...he had only written the song a year later just after his parents had been murdered.

Enough brooding he had to ask Yagari about the man in the club in the morning, after ten years he may have finally found a lead.


	4. A Mystery Wrapped In An Enigma

"Hey Yagari where do you get all this booze?...we are in the middle of prohibition after all" Kaien asked looking around suspiciously.

"What are ya gonna do arrest me?" Touga replied as he continued wiping glasses like he did everyday "I'm sick...just ask my doctor" he coughed unconvincingly.

"Yeah I bet you are" he said jovially and pushed his glasses back up as they slipped down his nose in the heat "Have you seen Zero or Ichiru by any chance?"

"Nope" Touga said looking away as another customer came in "What would you like?" he asked the young blonde haired man who walked in and the taller redhead beside him, both of them appeared to be in their mid-twenties and wore light coloured suits.

"One double vodka, and a coffee for him, thank you" the taller man asked his face showing as much emotion as a stone.

"Akatsuki! what the hell! Don't go around ordering for me" the blonde growled at him and punched him in the arm.

"Now come on cousin...remember the last time you had alcohol Hanabusa? You ended up in the Hudson naked singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star in the middle of December" Akatsuki reminded him sternly and pulled him over to an empty both.

"That was not my fault... Ichijou challenged me to a drinking contest, how was I meant to know he could hold his liquor so well" Hanabusa grumbled as his supposed cousin dragged him along.

"Yeah yeah" he sighed and Yagari thought that he could see why the redhead needed the booze so early in the evening.

He poured the two shots and placed them on a tray then poured the coffee from the pot into large white mug. As he filled the orders he eavesdropped on the their conversation...what... he couldn't help it, the cop in him needed to know everything that was going on on his turf even if his turf was reduced to the the small backstreets lot his bar now occupied but it was his none the less.

"What does Mister Kuran want with that boy anyway?" Hanabusa asked.

That name...Touga knew that name.

They stopped talking as he placed their drinks down on the table and as he walked back towards the bar he could tell they were watching him before the two started their conversation up again.

"Kaien, what does the name Kuran mean to you?" he asked Cross.

"Depends on which one you're talking about?" Kaien said vaguely and swilled his drink around in his glass "Last I checked there's three living members of the Kuran family still in New York, Riido is the head of the family" he brushed his blonde fringe out of his eyes "There's his teenage daughter Yuuki ...then there's his nephew Kaname runs a club called The Crimson Moon".

Touga remembered the name from the club Zero had a show at on the weekend. He started wiping glasses again, it really was a bad habit he needed to break.

"Those two over there are Hanabusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain they're cousins, both of them work for Kaname at his club" he explained "I wonder what they're doing in this neighbourhood".

&.&.&

Ichiru was so tired, his medication wasn't working as well lately and he needed higher and higher doses. He cringed from the pain around in his chest, the city air wasn't doing anything to help his lungs either and he coughed up more phlegm into the basin.

"Ichiru I'm home" Zero called out as he walked through the door back from his day job.

"You're finally back...I was wondering if the mobs of girls hadn't eaten you" he called back as he cleaned himself up.

"Yeah yeah you'll regret saying that if it actually happens and then I'll laugh at you from the afterlife" Zero replied dropping bag of groceries on the bench top.

"You really have a sick sense of humor brother" Ichiru muttered as he walked back into the lounge after buttoning his shirt back up "Anyway your boyfriend called".

"Boyfriend?" Zero asked curiously with his eyebrow raised and wondered what his twin was playing at.

"Kaname Kuran, apparently he liked our show though by the way he talked I could tell he wasn't interested in anyone but you...he asked for you to call him back" he joked "I think maybe he has confused you for a girl".

"Holy Hell! Why in all that is holy am I the one mistaken for a woman when we look exactly the same and you have the longer hair" he queried; seriously it made no sense and he'd come to realise more and more each day that everyone around him was insane.

Zero loosened his tie and sat down on the sofa, he really really hated the summer and wished it was Fall already so that all the rich little prima donna's would be back at boarding school and he could save what was left of his hearing.

"Well you have to admit I am just that much more masculine than you" Ichiru said "So did you finish writing the song?"

"Yeah but you little brother will have to wait" he stated with a smirk plastered across his pale lips "I am going to go back ring Kuran back, if he wants us back at his club and is paying good money I don't care if he can't tell who the clearly manlier one of us is - which is me by the way".

&.&.&

It was late on a Friday night and Sara Shirabuki was not a patient woman, she had asked Seiren Wakahisa to let her pass three times already and was getting ready to use violence if this sorry excuse for hired help refused to let her through to her fiance just one more time.

"As I have told you before Mister Kuran does not want anyone disturbing him at the moment" the ice blue haired woman told her "He has refused to see any visitors while he is in an important meeting".

"I don't care he is my husband to be! His business is my business and I demand to be let through you filthy little sewer rat" Sara yelled her short temper snapping like a twig and slapped her gloved hand across Seiren's cheek leaving a bright red bruise on her pale skin.

Suddenly Kaname stepped into the room with Yuuki in tow and grabbed Sara's wrist before she could hit Seiren again.

"I would appreciate it if you refrained from injuring my staff Sara" he said softly but dangerously.

"I am sorry Kaname she wouldn't let me see you my dear fiance" She explained not the least bit afraid of him and he released her.

That's when she noticed him...a silver haired man with skin as white as snow, he stood behind Kaname and Yuuki leaning against the door frame boredly.

"And you may be?" Sara asked staring at him.

"Sara this is Zero Kiryuu he is a member of The Hunters, a new band I have organised to play at The Crimson Moon" Kaname said back to his usual emotionless tone but it annoyed her greatly that he was staring at the other man instead of her.

"You spent so much time talking... I will be very interested to hear what Mister Kiryuu and his band sound like" She said bitterly implying something much more improper had been occurring even though Yuuki had been present with them.

"In fact we'll be playing tonight if you would like to hear us" Zero said boredly looking down at her, his stare was as if he was looking at her like she was a bug under his feet.

Sara was almost ready to explode again and tried to reign in her anger towards the man while Kaname was in the room.

"I'm sure it will be amazing Mister Kiryuu" She replied with a fake smile "I eagerly await what exciting new talent my dear Kaname has discovered".

He smirked confidently "Yeah well it's been nice meeting you Miss?" Zero asked holding out his hand.

"Shirabuki, Sara Shirabuki" She announced as she took his hand in hers almost tightly enough to hurt though he seem didn't notice.

"Shirabuki...as in the textile company" he asked feeling a kind of curious.

"Why yes, you've heard of us? We import materials from the far east, my father owns a quarter of the assembly shops in America and we even have our own fashion line now" she ranted as if she was reading off a company press release.

Now he knew where he'd seen her from, the posters at work, the gaggles of teenage girls had been gossiping about something to do with something called Shirabuki all week hell it was annoying.

"Oh...okay" Zero murmured and let go of their firm handshake.

Half an hour later Sara sat in the VIP lounge sitting across from Kaname who had Yuuki next to him, both of the Kuran's were watching the stage below intently.

The melody that filled the air was so alive and so electric.

"Nothing is right...Nothing is how I supposed...But still this is how it goes" the bastard sang and by God his voice was good even Sara had to admit.

"Nothing here is right...I spent all night...Imagining what you were like...Instead of actually talking to you...We were so close...I never saw who you truly were...Now nothing was how I supposed...It was...Now the door is locked not just closed" his violet eyes looked up for a second from the piano and it was as if he could see straight through her.

"The sound is ringing in my ears...It's all I can hear...You talk but all I hear is blah blah blah...And I was so angry...I was just rah rah rah...  
I didn't want an explanation...I just didn't care" The other man similar in appearance sung with him as he hit a tambourine before playing on his small trumpet.

"Nothing is right...Nothing is how I supposed...But still this is how it goes...And I wouldn't have it any other way...So don't bother with all the other maybe's" he trailed off launching into a piano solo for a few seconds "I'm not listening...All I hear blah blah blah...Because I don't care...I just want us to be...How we used to be...So I'm all rah rah rah...I'm not listening...To anything you say".

Zero's voice faded as the brunette on the drums hit a large symbol three times.

"Because this isn't is right...Nothing here is right...Nothing is how I supposed...But still this is how its goes" he sang again and the sound of the piano stopped almost abruptly. It was a lot faster than normal what can he say he changed things around a little just for little Miss Shirabuki up there.

Then the red curtain drew across their half of the stage. "Okay everyone how are you wonderful people tonight? Welcome to The Crimson Moon" Takuma said over a microphone to the crowd with a large smile on his cheerful face "If any of you gentlemen and ladies were here last week you might remember The Hunters are back one of the few bands to play a repeat performance here, lead by Zero Kiryuu on vocals and piano, his brother Ichiru on trumpet and Kaito Takamiya on the drums".

Takuma kept the crowd entertained as they organised themselves for the next song.

After a three minute break the curtains opened again and he quickly got off of the stage before the music started.

"Up down...Turn around...Try to keep your feet on the ground" Zero and Kaito sung as Kaito exclaimed each word with a boom of the bass drum and Ichiru played his trumpet.

"Have a little fun...That's what you say...Whatever is done is done" Zero sung while his long thin fingers brushed across the keys "Left right...Turn around...Listen the warnings loud"

"Kick your feet up...Let your hair down...Feel the sound...In your bones...You keep telling me these things...But I don't believe...I can see what you're thinking"

"My frown...Is now a smile...Everything is upside down...I can't get over this..." Zero slowed right down before coming to a complete stop and then started playing twice as fast as before "Up down...Turn around...Try to keep your feet on the ground...The rhythm traps everyone...In a web spun...Of dreams and make believe".

As finished the set he looked up at Kaname and Yuuki again, after finding out the man had a fiance supposedly as beautiful as Sara he wondered even more why he was interested in him. If it was just about the music they could've the whole time without even meeting and just handling things with Ichijou. Sure Zero was getting a decent wage but the main reason he's agreed to come back was that man he seen last time. Kaname was connected to him somehow and to have a club this successful in such a short time frame in the middle of prohibition meant he had to have strong mob connections.

'What is you deal Kuran? I don't buy this whole being interested in me deal' he thought 'Just what are you using me for?'.


	5. Scream

Slap!

"Now are you gonna tell me the truth?" he demanded gruffly.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about" Aidou said spitting out blood from his split lip on the pavement.

"What does Kaname Kuran want with Zero? I'm going to keep on asking you until I get an answer" Yagari ordered him grabbing Aidou by his collar and slammed him up against the brick wall.

"Fuck you pig! What's it to you anyway?" he asked.

"One - I'm not a cop anymore" Yagari answered and punched Aidou in the gut "Two - you and your friend back there were asking around about a friend of mine" he pointed back to Kain laying on the ground unconscious and punched the blonde again "and three - I'm the one asking questions here!" finally hitting him in the face knocking him to the ground.

Aidou groaned and curled up holding his stomach in pain.

"And you tell Kuran to stay away from Zero" he said and walked but to his bar leaving them there.

Well he wasn't that heartless to leave them there to die and rang for an ambulance when he got inside. He wasn't going to have two deaths on his conscience even if they were mob scum. His fingers brushed over his eye patch lightly.

'Put the knife down Kuran!' Touga yelled as he pointed his gun at the crazed man. He was all alone here until back up arrived...damn it he should've followed his partner chasing after the others.

'You going to shoot me copper? Let's bet I can slice this little bitches throat before you even pull the trigger' Riido Kuran taunted pressing the knife closer to the terrified bank clerk's neck.

'Really? So you're just gonna die while your friends get away with the money' he asked staring him down and tightened his grip on his Colt revolver.

Yagari and Cross had been called to the bank after the body of two of the workers had been found around back...they'd been there for a week. While they were investigating a heist had occurred which neither of them thought was a coincidence and it wasn't, when they'd snuck in after they heard gunfire Yagari spotted two of the tellers helping the robbers one of them barking out orders to hurry up.

They found out later two of the robbers had taken on the identities of the two murdered men.

'Who says I'm the one who's going to die here?" Riido said and just as he about to flick his wrist and slice the young woman's throat Touga pulled the trigger a bullet burrowing straight through the taller man's right eye and out the top of his head a couple of inches above.

Reflexively the knife fell from Riido's hand as he slumped to the ground, he was still alive but his eye had been obliterated and rivers of blood were running down the side of his head.

'Ahhhh!' the woman screamed and ran away from him.

'You...think ...you got me' He slurred getting up suddenly as he pulled another knife from his coat and jumped him knocking Yagari's gun away.

'ARGH!' Touga screamed in pain as Riido pinned the detective to the floor and sliced into his face gouging his right eye out of it's socket.

'Thanks for the replacement' Riido joked laughing insanely as Yagari's blood covered his hand and held the blue eye up to the light 'Not exactly matching but it'll do'

Honk! a car horn sounded from in front of the bank as police sirens could be heard in the distance.

Riido jumped up but before he stumbled away to freedom he kicked Touga in the head knocking him out.

Yagari had never known what had happened to his eye or if Kuran had even survived with how bad his wounds were...until he was arrested for murder six months later. It was January of 1911 and he'd been slowly drinking himself to death after he'd been forced to retire, he had gone to the courts to pass time and it was there he saw him brought into the dock with a blue eye where his right eye used to be...and when the charges had been thrown out it made in sick and he'd run out of the gallery as quickly as he could to throw up.

No...he didn't want Zero or Ichiru, the closed people he had to sons in this world, to be anywhere near to a monster like that.

&.&.&

Sara was furious about the night before, she felt humiliated by that boy and she was still angry about it two days later.

She threw the bottle she had been holding at the wall.

"Calm down Sara" Ouri told her, she come over to his apartment straight afterward.

"Don't tell me to calm down John" she exploded "That boy has become closer to Kaname in the last week than I have when I've known him since we were children...it's not enough that I have to compete with that little brat Yuuki now I have him as well".

"I'm sure he'll loose interest" he said hugging her from behind "No one is as beautiful as you are Sara my dear especially some little boy".

"I know but I want to spend time with him even if I have no choice in the matter I am his fiance" She complained and turned around in the older man's arms "You know you're the one I love right" she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her and kissed him passionately.

"Yeah...he's got nothing on me, a strong woman like you needs a man not a kid" Ouri replied kissing her back.

"You would do anything for me wouldn't you dear?" Sara asked her voice sweet like poison honey.

"Whatever you want my princess" he answered distracted somewhat by her lithe fingers stroking through his hair.

"Zero Kiryuu, I want you" she asked kissing him again "to find out all you can about him" Sara continues kissing him softly and ran her hand under his shirt.

"Yeah sure thing anything for you doll" he agreed distractedly and they fell back onto his bed.

&.&.&

Zero was bored he'd had an eye on a couple of suspicious girls in the corner and no one shoplifted on his watch, that's for sure.

He stood guard leaning against a wall in his navy blue security uniform, a cap on his head and a gun on his hip...if you didn't look closely you would've mistaken him for an actual cop.

Yeah right...him a cop...that'd be like Ichiru running a marathon.

"Ohhhh I like this one what do you think Mister Takuma" a girl asked to his left as she stepped out of the change room.

"It's nice Miss Yuuki" Takuma said tentatively "Don't you think it's a little revealing though?".

Oh hell no, there was no way that this could possibly be a coincidence.

Yuuki stood there wearing a emerald green rainy dress made on chiffon with cap sleeves and layered above the waist line...what was upsetting Takuma sensibilities was that no matter how pretty it looked on her it was also ended three inches above the knee.

"Yuuki I didn't know you were going to be shopping here today" Zero asked walking towards them though still keeping an eye on the other girls.

"Oh hello Mister Zero I have a debutant ball I am going to attend and I'm trying to find a dress" She told him "If you don't mind me asking but do you work here? I thought you were a musician".

"I am Yuuki but even I need a day job, being a musician doesn't pay much" he answered "You said you were going to a debutant ball, I think the dress does look good but wouldn't you want something a bit more formal" quickly he turned around pulling out his gun "If you even think of stuffing that into your bag I will shoot you!" he called out sternly to the girls he'd been watching as one tried to sneak a blouse into her handbag and she shakily put the item back and hastily grabbed her friend to leave whispering about what a jerk the security guard was.

Zero looked around for a similar style dress "This would be more what you're looking for the monsters around here have been raving about it" he explained showing her an ivory dress that gradually darkened to a pale pink, made of satin, chiffon and lace with a slight v shape in the neck line, it was more fitted than the emerald one and instead was layered from the mid-thighs down with pink lace as well as ivory lace on the cap sleeves.

Yuuki was in awe "It's beautiful" she sighed "Oh dear lord it's perfect" she looked over at Takuma as if for approval.

"Oh alright but you're wearing elbow gloves" He agreed.

"Don't look at me like that I just memorize what's in store in case someone steals it" Zero told them.

"I didn't say anything...well Miss Yuuki I'll have to have a talk with Miss Ruka about her passing on her fashion tips but try it on and we'll buy it" Takuma said to her.

Yuuki grabbed the dress and ran back into the change room.

"So how do I look?" she called out drawing the curtain back.

"Yes you look very pretty everyone won't be able to keep their eyes off you" Takuma said cheerfully.

Zero frowned a little "You'll need to take it in a little around the waist" he advised her and Yuuki did look at him weirdly this time "Ok ok my Mom was a seamstress when I was younger" it was this that distracted him enough not to notice the man with a bandanna covering half his face who walked into the store.

"HAND OVER THE MONEY!" He yelled at the cashier as he pointed his shot gun at him.

Zero grabbed Yuuki and Takuma's heads pushing them to the ground behind the rack.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN! NOW!" Zero shouted at the robber pointing his Star 9mm pistol at him.

Unfortunately he grabbed the cashier around the neck taking him hostage as a human shield.

"Don't do anything stupid" Zero told the guy keeping his cool and his violet eyes turned steely with determination.

"You're the stupid one hear pig!" he yelled pushing his gun under his hostages throat.

"Well for one I'm not a cop moron and two you can't shoot someone like that without ripping your shoulder out of it's socket" he replied annoyedly "Now how many shots would you bet I could get off before you pulled that trigger and knocked yourself out with the blow back" he took his left hand off the gun confidently moving closer unnoticed with each step that Zero moved closer the masked man unconsciously moved backwards.

"What wall? -"He smacked his head into the brick wall behind him dazing him so hard the gun dropped out of his hand and with his grip loosened the man he was holding slipped free "Ah!" he screamed as Zero pistol whipped him in the face knocking him out cold.

"I wonder when they'll stop being morons?" Zero asked himself as he re-holstered his gun "Call the police will you?" he asked the cashier.

Suddenly he felt someone tackle him to the floor in a hug "You saved me again thank you!" Yuuki cried out happily.

"Yeah yeah it's my job" he said casually patting her head.


	6. Informant

"I never said I wanted more...I couldn't risk to get my hopes up...You don't tell me anything so...That's why I'm just gonna go...You shot me to the core...Left my heart bleeding on the floor...You never said you wanted more...Why didn't you just tell me the score?...How am I meant to know what you really want...Unless you tell me so?" Zero sung while he played his old piano, he'd been working on this new song for a week now and he was still trying to perfect it.

"Ignorance isn't bliss...Make a move some time soon...You don't tell me anything so...That's why I'm just gonna go" he moved into the chorus listening for the place where he would put the transition. "Ignorance isn't bliss...Make a move some time soon...You don't tell me anything so...That's why I'm just gonna go".

Suddenly the music slowed down "Just tell me...Just tell me what you think...Why should I wait...For so long...To wait to be pulled from the brink...When all along...You were just...Going to let me sink" then moved back into the chorus again and in the process the music picked up tempo "Ignorance isn't bliss...Make a move some time soon...You don't tell me anything so...That's why I'm just gonna go"

He hummed the tune he was looking for in his head 'Hmmm hmmn hm hmmn'.

Zero was smiling slightly though he didn't know why "Ignorance really isn't bliss...Just think of all the time we missed...Playing the stupid game...We just ended up in the same place...That we started from...Why continue on with this pointless chase...For something you can't obtain?...When I'm right here in front of your face".

His fingers stilled against the keys, he didn't really need to work on the song but there was no one else in the apartment and he hated the silence that surrounded him.

Ring...ring

The phone suddenly rang.

He frowned, who would be ringing him now.

"Hello..." he answered it.

'Hi, is that you Zero?' Takuma Ichijou asked on the other end.

"Yeah, what is it Takuma?" Zero questioned wondering why the blonde would be ringing him.

'I need to talk to you, please, meet me at Belvedere Castle in Central Park in an hour and I'll explain everything' He said before hanging up.

That was weird, he was normally so polite and courteous so Zero wondered what he needed to talk to him about.

&.&.&

"So what did you need to talk about?"he asked walking up to Ichijou.

Takuma didn't turn around continuing to lean against the stone wall staring out at the expanse of green below them "What is going on between Kaname and you?" he questioned, the wind rustling through his curly blonde hair as he looked over his shoulder at Zero "I'm warning you for your own good Kaname's got his eyes on you...why? I don't know but you have to know that the his family is not something you want to get messed up in if you don't have alright" he lit up a cigarette with a match and puffed away.

"I can deal with the mafia if that's what you're on about" Zero told him as he sat down on the wall.

"The Kuran family aren't normal mafia" Takuma explained "It's run by Riido Kuran, Kaname's uncle and stepfather...when Kaname was young Riido married his mother Juuri, as far as most people know Yuuki is Riido's daughter though she was only born nine months after Kaname's dad was killed...".

"I'm still not hearing anything more than your usual or anything that has to do with me" he argued, even if things were dangerous he had to find the man with the dual coloured eyes.

"I'm just giving you some back story...Riido Kuran will kill anyone who gets in his way even his own little brother, Kaname is set to marry Sara Shirabuki early next year and no one can call it off unless something happens to either of them or of course Riido himself. This marriage isn't about love at all it's a business transaction... I believe Kaname is using you in order to make Sara make a move and in her anger mess up" he theorized.

"I already knew he was manipulative, he's running a club for god's sake, still not telling me something I don't know Ichijou...I only came hear because you said it was important, now I don't know you very well but you seem like an okay guy so just stop stalling already or I'm leaving" Zero ordered him and sighed running a hand through his silver hair.

"What I want is for you to watch your back! Sara's going to be gunning for you if she thinks you're with Kaname so don't be fooled by her appearance as an upper class princess she's worse than Riido when it comes to something she wants" Takuma stressed "Aidou's little sister Tsukiko was Yuuki's best friend... Sara wanted Yuuki to be closer to her so Kaname wouldn't be so resistant to the marriage...a week later Tsukiko was killed, she'd been smothered with a pillow in her sleep" he looked Zero straight in the eye, his normally cheerful emerald green eyes were serious and cold "I don't want another innocent person to die".


	7. Fork In The Road

As the boot connected with his face he wished he could go back and smack himself in the head because really if Zero knew something like this was going to happen to him he would never have agreed to go back to that club...Takuma had been right all along...getting involved with the Kuran siblings in anyway was bad for your life expectancy.

So when Kaname had gone on an extended business trip to China he should have just forgotten about him and Yuuki and gotten on with his life just like everyone else who had left, it was easy for Zero to move on he had learned to after all his and Ichiru's parents had moved regularly when they were young most of the time they didn't even stay in the same town for more then a year at a time. He didn't blame his parents, sometimes he made friends though most times he didn't...he was ahead of his class most of the time so he would sleep through a lot of his lessons he could have skipped two grades if he hadn't been worried about his brother.

They had both learned not to make any lasting connections or to stand out, their family were like ghosts...once they left no one remembered them and everything went back to how it was before they came.

It had been simple then all he'd needed was Ichiru so he could forget everyone else.

Unfortunately for Zero, Kaname had other ideas.

Four Months Earlier

Zero sat on their couch with his notebook once again, he sighed and rubbed his eyes, no matter how tired he was getting he didn't want to go to bed just yet. It was a Saturday night, Ichiru was asleep and of course Kaito was out where ever the hell he went. He looked out the window into the blackness of the badly lit streets outside and wondered if they were ever going to escape this boring day to day existence and actually live his life for once instead of just working all the time whether it be his job or his music...most of all he wanted his little brother to be happy.

"Zero...are you still up? Come on come to bed, I can feel you brooding from our room" Ichiru asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Eh..." he sighed and stood up "I'm going out, if I'm not back before morning you know where I am, okay night" he walked over to the door and grabbed his coat.

Zero strolled slowly down the deserted street his breath turning to mist in the cold Fall air full of the scent of garbage from the piles of trash left lying around in the side alleyways.

He didn't know how long he had been out but Zero walked all over, he didn't exactly know where he was walking the only places open were the clubs, speakeasies and brothels.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?" a sleazy looking guy about two decades older than him asked and draped an arm over Zero's shoulder.

"Shove off" he growled and pushed the man away.

"God...sometimes I wish we'd never come to this city" Zero muttered to himself and brushed off his coat glad for once that he'd found his way back to Cross' place.

&.&.&

Smoke billowed above them as they stepped down onto the platform.

"Eh..." Aidou moaned as he stumbled down off the train with his face a pale shade of green and covered in sweat "I never want to leave New York ever again!" he exclaimed. He didn't know why Kaname had wanted him to come along with him and Ichijou but he now regretted it greatly with all the sea sickness he'd gone through.

"It wasn't that bad Hanabusa!" Ichijou said cheerfully.

"How the hell can you be this happy all the time...we just spend three weeks on a boat and than another four days on a train! God I feel like I'm gonna puke" he whined as he leaned on his cousin, who had come to pick them up, and used Kain to support him so he didn't fall on his ass from motion sickness.

"Hey! Don't lean on me" Kain told Aidou and pushed him off.

"Kaname do you need a hand with those?" Ichijou asked their boss and friend.

"No thank you Takuma, I can manage" he replied and picked up his two suitcases. Kaname sighed, it was so good to be back after two months away in Peking on a business trip that Riido had forced him to take in his stead. All the time he was away he couldn't stop worrying about Yuuki even though Shiki was looking after her before she would go back to school...and then there was Zero Kiryuu, he'd only known him for a couple of weeks before leaving and even then they'd only met a couple of times. Was it love at first sight? Kaname was nowhere near naive (or stupid) enough to believe in something like that, he loved Yuuki...he'd loved his father...even still loved his mother, sure there was a physical and mental attraction but to ask if it was love he was feeling he couldn't answer because he'd never felt it before outside his family.

The four of them walked towards the entrance of the station where Seiren was waiting with the car.

"Welcome back Mister Kaname" Seiren said bowing to him and helped Kain put the luggage away in the boot.

"Hello Seiren, can you drive me home please" he ordered her as he got into the car "Takuma I want you three to go back to the club and get it ready to open again in within three days".

"That's a little soon isn't" he asked.

"No, a couple of months is a long time to be closed we need it open as soon as possible, remember Takuma it's not the club that's important but the clientele, that's the reason we opened in the first place".

&.&.&

Juuri poured herself another glass of wine; she told herself that she was meant to be happy her beautiful Kaname was coming home but she just couldn't stop feeling this way he looked looked so much like her dear Haruka now days.

"Mother I'm home" Kaname called out as he walked through the door.

"Kana! I'm so glad" she greeted her son and hugged him.

"You've been drinking again" he said a bit disappointed with her "How much have you had today?" he gently took the glass from her hand.

"Two bottles...I'm sorry Kana..." Juuri whispered and tears pooled in her eyes.

"I know you want to forget what he did but his isn't the way Mom please you need to stop" he argued leading her towards the sofa and sat her down "I'm going to make everything right again Mom I won't let Riido get away with what he's done".

"You try so hard my dear, you're such a good boy Kaname...such a good boy but you can't bring him back can you" she whispered and rested her head on his shoulder.

&.&.&

Kaito pushed the man up against the brick wall "Tell me what you know! Tell me!" he yelled as he grabbed onto the collar of the guy's shirt.

"Nothin' I don't know anythin'...come on I gave you that info about Ichiou what more do you want?" he pleaded as blood trickled down his chin.

"You owe me Senryu, I got you out of that assault rap" Takamiya reminded him "Now I want to know the connection between the Kuran's and the Shirabuki's".

"The Kuran's! You crazy man, no way I'm going anywhere near those crazy bastards! Kuran will slit ya throat for looking at him funny" he cried desperately "I'm not going anywhere near that fucker...if you want him so bad why don't you cozy up to him Mister Policeman cos I'm out...URGH" he collapsed to the ground.

"Well it seems I have no use for you anymore then" Kaito muttered to himself and pulled the bloodied knife out of Senryu's stomach.


End file.
